Treacherous
by LavsBlack
Summary: Forks, the little and forgot rainy town of the state of Washington was about to receive new faces, days after Bella Swan, decided to live with her father, the Kingsleys also decided to make Forks their new home. Diana Kingsley, the only girl, for sure didn't expect that in Forks she would get involved with the mysterious Cullens. Jasper/OC.
1. I'VE GOT A WORLD OF CHANCES FOR YOU

I finally put myself back together to writing again, and here is one of my newest projects. I'm really excited with this one because of the characters I want to develop and everything, so yeah, hope you enjoy the chapter and the fic! Again, english is not my first language so bear in mind there could be many erros, if you wanna be my beta, just dm me. **_XX - Lavs._**

* * *

It was the noise of the torrential rain on the window that eventually woke me up. Or maybe my body was already showing signs that I should wake up long before and the rain was just something that caught my sleepy attention. I always had the habit of immediately falling asleep when I get into a car, my parents even joked that when I was a baby they put me to sleep driving all around the block, then, on a nearly 4 hour drive from Seattle to our future city with some traffic points due to the weather it was safe to say that I slept all the way, to the point of my cheek numb to be leaning against the car window.

Seated immediately to my left side, squeezed into the middle space that was normally reserved for children because Ezra - my brother - occupied the furthest place from me, was Nolan, my oldest brother, who let out a low, mocking laugh that I did not deserved as he looked at me. He pointed his finger at one of his cheeks and then at mine and immediately taking my hand to them, I could presume, only by the heat, that they were red and crumpled. Definitely not funny enough for someone stoic like Nolan to laugh, but he always laughed at my expense.

I rolled my eyes and sent him a middle finger, but without raising the arm too much and taking the risk of our parents seeing our interaction in the rear view mirror of the vehicle. Nolan did not even answer me, but I did not need it either, I was already looking back through the window, to get the first impression of the city whose name I did not remember at the time.

The rain kept getting stronger so the view wasn't the city's best posycard and no matter how many curves we made in little streets, nothing very interesting stood out besides the greeness of the forest on the side of the road. Eventually we reached the urban area of the city, with its small houses and a simple neighborhood, with some stores that I could not pay attention to its content. But I still missed the city's name.

"Where are we really?" I whispered the question to Nolan, but did not look away from the window.

"Forks, or something. Don't put too mane expectations, it doesn't even have five thousand inhabitants." He answered and tried to lean in to see through my window, but I pushed him away, not wanting his weight on me. He would have enough time to meet Forks when we reached our destination, and besides, the frontal view from where he was sitting was the best.

"I see." I added. Everything in Forks screamed typical and simple and itbeing a small town explained all its simplicity. We turned a few more streets and everything seemed exactly the same, the shade green continued to jump out and there was no living soul in the street, even with the rain, that would not be something so strange in most populated cities.

I let out a small sigh, in preparation for the new journey that was drawing for me, a new adaptation. Unlike most teenagers my age, I was completely neutral with the decision to move to this Forks, even though it presented itself as uninteresting and completely different from Seattle, where we live most recently. I mean, I did not have valid reasons to contest our move to Forks, just as I had no reason to appreciate. In my hectic and ever-moving life, several 'Forks' have already existed and I have learned to survive, our whole family eventually learned. Adapting was almost as natural as breathing when you were a Kingsley.

Big cities, small cities, rainy ones, dry ones, cold ones, hot ones, southerners, notherners, cities further north almost on the border with Canada, of all the varieties of universes that the United States could offer, we Kingsleys, had already inhabited or at least called home for a few weeks. Since I had been conscious enough to remember what I was involved, we were on the move.

Reed and Pauline, my parents, have created this tradition of moving around the country, in a kind of perpetual journey across these roads. It began as an exercise to bring out the creativity that their work needed, nothing like a complete change of environment to inspire a transcendent new work - or so we thought when we were kids. My mother was a plastic artist with a fascination for the gothic theme and that made her slightly famous in her circle of artists. Famous enough that her freedom and creativity was always encouraged, without any concern for money.

My father was a writer who had never stayed on only a genre in his works, but I always associated them with the place we were at the moment he was writing. He wrote a modern western when we lived in Texas, a police thriller back in New York, one of the longest periods as well as one of the biggest books and a bucolic romance in the regency period when we live in North Dakota. There were too many standards to ignore, and I always felt that I understood my father more when I noticed how much the city or the change of city affected his spirit.

They were my parents and the only figures of authority we, since we had no contact with any other relative; or even the confirmation that they existed, - that's the reason we hardly celebrate holidays, we have no one to turn our daily bases into something different to be celebrated, was one of our peculiarities -. Living without relatives meant that my brothers and I never knew the stability of a life in a city, we were always on the road with our parents, moving from city to city, experiencing and living new routines.

And, besides the two of them, completed my little big family, my older brother for only a year, Nolan, Ezra, who was actually my twin brother and Andrew, or Andy, the youngest with his newly completed 13 years. And although I did not have experiences with other lives, I knew that there were no groups of brothers who were as close as me and mine, although this was changing recently, slowly and only I had realized.

Sometimes I wanted our unusual lifestyle to be reflected in our appearances; I'd love to be more physically different in some way that would make me stand out more, and maybe that explains my choice of visuals ever since I hitted my teenage years. There was a clear dominance of my father's genes, for he, Nolan, Ezra, and Andy were extremely similar. Their hairs were ebony dark, their eyes emerald green, though Nolan's were more greyish, the same tallness and lean phsyique. I, on the other hand, was more of an intersection between my two parents, because I was not a copy of my blond and tanned mother either. I had the pale skin of the Kingsley, but my hair was brown rather than black, which I had recently painted red, and my eyes were a light blue.

I barely had time to nap again in the window, because we finally parked in a tiny street that resembled all the others. My father hung up the car with a loud and excited sigh and I could bet my mother was feeling as refreshed as he was. We all got out of the car right away and ended up leaving it for me to leave the door open and help Andy, the youngest of us, get out of the recliner of the seven-seater car. It had stopped raining hard, now a light, harmless drizzle fell on our shoulders. I was accustomed to the cold, coming from Seattle, so there was nothing to complain about.

To the surprise of nobody, for my family as a whole did not hold the same sense of ridicule as the rest of the world, my father, comically, stretched out in front of the sidewalk of our new home. A few simple movements to stretch the spine and leg, but still made me laugh a little.

"Definitely better than the picture, don't you think?" He asked, looking adoringly at the new house. Anyone who saw the shine in his emerald eyes would think that the property is the fulfillment of his dreams and not just something temporary, until he or my mother got bored with the new environment and decided it was time for a new place. Standing there, with the icy wind on my shoulders, my immediate possessions in hand and frizz in my messy hair, I could not decide whether Iwanted to leave soon.

"You ended up not showing it to anyone, Dad." I pinned him, approaching him to face the house he admired so much.

"I've seen it!"

"You don't count, Andy"

One of the effects of being always moving, always leaving things behind to find another different things that I've seen in my personality and also on my brothers, our parents did not have it for some irony of fate, but we were clearly the fruit of our environment, it was that almost nothing impressed us anymore. The house in Forks was darned-down and pretty in comparison to its neighbors, but we had better and we had worse, it was difficult to feel much excitement.

This house seemed to belong to someone who lived in it for a long time and who was very zealous for his estate, because it was perfectly organized but not in the way a broker tried to sell, but rather someone who cared for each tile. It had a well-groomed lawn on the front and some decorations like goblins and miniature fountains. It was painted a very pale blue that almost reflected the little sunlight of Forks and the wood of its classic American style was painted white and had only two stores, but was wide enough to make space. I could see a window that could only be a room and I was already determined to claim it as mine.

"How did you get this one? It looks like it belongs to a movie, " My mother asked, with the same awed expression as my father.

"Ah, the last residents were an elderly couple. They died together last summer and no one has taken an interest in the house until now. They were well loved by the neighborhood. Looks like they died hugging each other on that porch." And then he took my mother's hand and they exchanged passionate glances, as if imagining the scene happening to themselves in a few years' time. It was extremely uncomfortable to watch, I was saved by Ezra approaching me to comment something in my ear, away from the attention of the two adults.

"Is this not how all horror movies begin?" It was not something that needed an answer, but since my brother and I were not exactly on speaking terms since we left Seattle and if he decided to extend a helping hand for the first time in our history, I decided that it would not hurt my ego to maintain a good mood.

"Stay away from the porch then." He gave me his familiar smirk - just a tilt of lips that could mean a lot and at the same time nothing, which I had too - and I knew we were one step ahead of peace.

"Let's enter, then? Or do you want to wait for the pick-up truck out here? "The sneeze Andy let go was the answer my father was waiting for and we all went inside carrying everything that came with us in the car.

* * *

I had to fight physically with Ezra for the room with the window facing forward and I onçy won because of a surprising advantage that my height, a few inches smaller than his, gave me, my brother was easily knocked down when his legs were attacked. With him on the ground and no one coming to separate us or complain about our childishness and exaggerated competition, I finally ran to lock myself inside my prize and there was nothing he could do once I was already inside; I conquered the land. I didn't have to turn my back to see that my brother had sent me deadly looks from where he was, any truce we made would be undone.

With that safe then, I finally had room to breathe properly. My back was leaning against the door and slowly I let the gravity take me to the icy ground with no purpose other than the drama of the movies I always wanted to emulate. The room would prove to be the largest apart from the suite that would stay with my parents, which was a novelty, but it was still an empty space, clearly because the walls were painted a bleak white. I gazed long into the void and it also gazed into me.

The truth was that I was not uncomfortable because of the city, the color of my new room or any radomness that I had complained in my mind all day long, but rather from the problems I had brought with me in an unwanted Seattle baggage. Friends. My little clique, as they used to whisper in the corridors, people whom I trusted so much and who probably hate me at the moment. I closed my eyes in self depreciation with the sting in my eyes, but I knew I would not cry. No, I had already exhausted my rate of tears and now there was nothing left but to learn to live with the pain. And I was good at it.

Our travels and changes were more often than the standard, I was aware that I did not have the normal life of an American teenager. Spen more than 6 months in one place was a rarity, but that time both my father and my mother were involved in more extensive projects, covering some awards and analysis groups. So we almost spent a whole year in Seattle, which gave me enough time to get more emotionally involved with the young people I walked with, to build the truest friendships I've had with someone who has not been my family in my entire life.

It all started as everything starts, I was extroverted to start conversations and our personalities and interests worked to get along. Gwendolyne Hansen, or as everyone called it, Gwen, had some classes with us and we walked together back home because she lived only a few blocks from mine own house, and while Dylan Bellucci was always my duo when we played mixed volleyball or my favorite opponent when the game was chess. The three of us became close almost instantaneously, that was not the news thing, but rather, our closeness that continued throughout my period there.

And I had betrayed them in the most detestable way that could exist. Hiding that our stay in the city was coming to an end, hiding that there was the possibility of gathering our things in one afternoon and abandoning everything and everyone without any hesitation. Gwen and Dylan were at the corner of my house when we passed with the car and I could not do anything but wave pathetically.

Thinking about them made me want to see them and, without thinking of the consequences and how much that went against what I was trying to bring to myself, I pulled out my purple backpack that held my personal belongings and everything I needed, while the rest came with the shift truck and quickly scoured its interior, I pulled out the small set of revealed photographs. It was just a few dozen photos that I had planned to put together on an album but gave up halfway.

They were simple and spontaneous in their majority, none of us possessed many skills in photography, not like my mother, but they were loaded with nostalgia. I ran my fingers through each one, turning them to see the notes in their verses, about the time they were taken, dates, among other things, in my own handwriting. And there was Gwen, with her long, golden hair and elfin features, a typical California girl and Leo, who despite the Italian surname, had taken more to his Hispanic side of the family, with long and stylish hair. In some of the photos, Ezra appeared too, but they were all focused on our trio.

Again the heat came to my eyes, but I did not cry either.

I could have done so many different things. Not leave Seattle was not a valid option, I would never be able to not accompany my family in our adventures; I actually had the explorer spirit in me. But I could have said goodbye without seeming completely insensitive, but it was all in the past now. As soon as we left the city I promised myself that I was old enough to understand that connections beyond family was something I would never have, and that I would be safeguarding myself from much pain in just accepting it. I could never fail to have my spontaneous and outgoing personality, I just should not create ties.

I had my first experiences in Seattle. My first pajama party with girls my age. My first escapade at a club late in the night. My first bonfire. My first prom with someone different from Ezra as my date, it didn't went better, just differente. My first kiss. My first time. It had all been in that little space of a year when I was normal. The first time I had felt normal and mundane. And like everything else in my life, I could not tell if this was a good or bad experience, there was a lot to consider. I liked the brotherhood we created, but I did not feel at my core that it was in Seattle that I should settle down; take root, stay.

The window of my room was open, allowing some of the rain to come in and soak the room a little, but also let me see the green immensity of the trees meet the gray of the cloudy sky. Forks. What would Forks have to offer me that Seattle failed? Maybe there was a faoult in my code and I was just too Kingsley to not keep wandering around the country. Nolan grunted about college somewhere, maybe that was not for me either.

It was that thought that triggered my following actions. Rising to my feet, I left the room and went down to find one of the suitcases, trying my best not to draw too much attention. Luckily they were all busy satisfying their own curiosities and I was able to return to my room carrying Nolan's lighter without anyone seeing me.

With one last look at each of the photos in one hand, which lasted longer than I had anticipated, I fired the lighter with the other and took the small flame to the edge of the images. They quickly picked up the fire and in cadence, were undoing. The figures they immortalized slowly darkened as the paper deformed and finally turned dust. I blew before the flames reached my finger and it was as if they had never existed.

Burning the photos would not necessarily make the memories I had also turn to ashes and disperse with the wind, but I was feeling better; more okay with the future of news that would lie ahead.

A blank page. Exactly what I needed.

When I looked away, I could see that through the open door, Nolan was sneaking up, just his head inside my room with a curious expression. I had not even realized I was not alone anymore. He sure saw everything and I braced myself for the unnecessary comments.

I made a point of narrowing my eyes to make it clear that I was not going to tolerate any bullshit.

"With whom have you learned to be so dramatic?"

"Get out of here, Nolan." It was my short answer, and as I leaned forward to push the door, he managed to hold it - and not get hurt, because if I had been faster, I would have jammed his head hard.

He laughed, with less irony than usual.

"Relax, I will not give away your pyromaniac tendencies. They're calling you to dinner and to packing. The change truck is here. " His mood varied abruptly during the sentence, all the lightness of the moment of play turned into the block of ice he usually presented, if I had not already been so accustomed to my brother's mannerisms I would be frightened. Nolan gradually became more serious and unrecognizable, I always wondered when it would be time to intervene; or if I even should.

He did not stay long enough for me to respond, but he was kind enough to close the door behind him. And I was again, gazing into the void and it also gazed into me.


	2. NOT MY FIRST RODEO

first things firsts; thank you all everyone that favorited and followed, it really makes me so glad and pumped up to write this second chapter. we still aren't meeting the cullens or everyone we know, but it's coming, I promise, just enjoy a little more of Diana. _**XX - Lavs**_

* * *

Unpacking, arranging and accommodating all of our things in the new house was a task we were all already accustomed to and with each new time, we broke our previous record time. Most people usually take a week to put everything in its proper place, because they do it gradually and without any hurry, but we always seek to eliminate this task from our life right away at the insistence of Pauline. She always said it was not worth losing precious moments of our future days with worries about unpacking. Thinking like that made us want to simply leave everything in its proper boxes, but she also never allowed it.

Since then, I've always tried to find some fun while performing this arduous and somewhat monotonous task, either through music or just chattering about crap for no reason and I ended up infecting everyone in the family and it became a family moment; out Kingsley bonding time.

I walked down the stairs to the living room, the lighter weighing in my pocket because I had to return it with the same subtlety that I had managed to steal it; and maybe it wouldn't be possible because everyone, my family and some staff, were coming and going all over the house. My mind was circulating looking for an apology if I was caught with the same tranquility as I was trying to figure out a way to get closer to Nolan's dark suitcase.

Four shift helpers came in carrying the frame of what looked like my bed, and I took the opportunity to run toward my target.

"Oh, Di, thank god you came down." My mother's voice calling me was so sudden that it made me drop the lighter in Nolan's suitcase instead of subtly putting it on and pretending that it had never left. I turned at once toward her, hands behind my back like a child being caught doing what they shouldn't. ""We were going to start without you. Dinner, I mean. They're still bringing in the furniture."

She arched an eyebrow, warning me that she had seen my little action and questioning me with a simple glance, but she made no further comment, just waved to the kitchen, where the others were.

We had a very simple dinner, just a few sandwiches with various flavors, because neither the stove nor the refrigerator were properly fitted and working. Reed couldn't lavish his culinary skills to the family like he always did. We ate almost in silence, something not characteristic of ours, amid the noise that the helpers made while they mounted all the furniture. Reed sometimes hummed some country music, or Ezra drummed his fingers nervously against the mahogany table, but besides the little noises, no one was talking. After everyone had finished, I offered to wash the dishes and clean everything, only to escape the dusty room.

It was almost dawn when the staff finished assembling everything and theoretically we were allowed to start organizing everything. Even at the risk of ending up only when it was class time, each of us tried to deal with the countless boxes that accumulated in the hallway, all our belongings. And the mood of the house improved considerably, turning into our family moments that always happened.

Maybe the only points of tension were me and Ezra, we were not yet talking to each other completely, and for twin siblings who did everything together, every little problem turned into something dramatic and apocalyptic, they both knew it, everyone in the family knows it, but no one recognized or intervened it. And even that little interaction earlier wasn't enough to ease our connection. And of course, Nolan, with its variations of humor and sarcasm distilling for everyone.

While arranging our cutlery, I tried not to let it bother me again, but I became increasingly aware that peace would only reach its peak when we were united again as we always were. This wasn't a change our family could handle.

I was casually cleaning one of our silver knives when Ezra bumped into my shoulder a second time and I decided that I had reached my limit. My temper could be as unpredictable as Nolan's. But Ezra was lucky that I wasn't particularly violent that day because otherwise I would repeat one of the incidents of our childhood; when I had thrown a butter knife into his leg when we were about eight. I sighed and dropped the piece on the counter along with their similar and went after him.

The closer I got, the more he walked away, until I managed to corner him in the hallway that separated the room he chose after losing the main for me and Andy's room.

"Hey, hey, don't run away from me!" I stepped forward and pulled him down his arm, preventing him from entering and closing the door in my face. Ezra had always been a bit scrawny, albeit tall, for our age and that was why I still managed to have the physical edge in our fights. But now was a serious moment.

He completely ignored my call and turned to leave me again, but I kept my grip tight on his arm and pulled him harder, forcing him to face me.

He avoided my gaze; so typical of my brother. But I hadn't climbed two flights of stairs for nothing.

"I think we need to talk, like, really talk, not joking or bump into my shoulder. Very mature." My gaze was hard on his and I think that made him stop trying to evade this conversation and really face me. Take me seriously. I was rarely to leave something unresolved, it was simply part of my personality, but Ezra was the opposite; he was more introverted, which meant that I had to take the lead in our discussions. It was not something comfortable, but it was something I needed to get out of my system and there was no good in postpone it.

"I know, fine." he murmured, nonchalantly. And I wanted to ask rhetorically if he thought I was some stupid who would believe that. I was his twin sister, not the teacher he was trying to fool because he didn't do his homework. My hand circled his biceps again, squeezing harder just to soften my anger.

"Don't 'fine' me. Don't be like this. Not with me." I was almost begging now but still trying not to be so vulnerable. I've always been told that I had expressive eyes, all that nonsense of how my eyes were the door of my soul just because they were slightly large and very light blue. But that was the first moment I believed in it, for Ezra stared at me for a few seconds and his expression softened, I had his attention and his heart open. And that only made me more nervous about what I had to say next.

I always had the philosophy that things would only improve when confronted as they should, that putting off, manipulating and flattering weren't as efficient as they looked and that's why should I apologize to my brother for my attitude when we left Seattle. We had left the city in bad terms, fighting in a way we had never been before, it was usually with Nolan that we had our differences, never with each other. And it was totally my fault. Ezra came to me as soon as we discovered that we would be moving on that day, a great amalgam of blessings as the Forks house already ours and the hauler contacted us, and I was in a very bad mood. The guilt of having to give up everything and everyone was already consuming me and I cashed in on him, in harsh words and spoiling some of his projects. He cared very much about what I had destroyed.

I admit it had been a childish and a rude attitude, even an asshole one. But I was trying to fix it and move on, and intentions should always be taken into account. And although they were just a few simpleprojects, my brother had a sensitive soul, he was our father's sun, so I knew that my actions had hurt him, hurt him to the point that he was harsh and rude to me in a way that there never was been. Not even when I pushed him over or when we fought as children to pass time.

"Ezra, I'm so sorry. I was bitch with you. I shouldn't have taken it all in you, in your things. It wasn't fair." I could say much more. Could say that I couldn't bear it if our relationship were never the same, that this was not the kind of change I wanted to have, that he was my twin brother, the person closest to me and I couldn't bear to lose him because my selfish attacks. I couldn't start a new school, damn it, I couldn't stand Forks without him.

He took his time to consider my words, his head raised so I could not read his expression. And again I cursed him for the inches he'd stolen, for they would come in handy now.

"It's okay, now seriously, Diana." He looked me in the eye again and I could feel the forgiveness in his eyes, it was more than necessary.

Without ceremony I jumped into his arms, clutching him in a tight fraternal embrace to convey all my happiness because we were connected twins again.

"Now we can go down tomorrow and complain about having to go to school. Two is better than one, isn' it?" He whispered, still holding me in his arms and I chuckled loudly, more blissfully for having reattached that in accordance with what he was saying. I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and returned to my room.

Ezra came to help Pauline with Andy's room, but I couldn't go back to follow all the work, around two in the morning, when I was in my room the guilt was gone from my body and I fell asleep while I was putting my clothes in the wardrobe, and in my stupor I used my own dress as a sheet and slept on the hard floor, even if my bed was right next to me.

* * *

I barely woke up the next morning. My body was waiting for a ray of sunlight to let me know it was time to wake up, but Forks didn't give us this luxury. The sky was heavy with gray clouds as Andy stormed into my room to wake me and a chilly wind streamed through the window, which made my comforter and bed even more attractive. It wasn't in my nature to be so lazy in the morning, especially when it was the beginning of my stay in a new city, but the weather was so cold, I could almost swear that there was a haze on the floor. But of course, I had a moral obligation to get up.

It was Forks's weather already having an effect on my behavior. It was better to take the evil by the roots.

With that in mind, I jumped up, trying to ward off the drowsiness and laziness of my body while stretching out. Eu havia lido junto com Pauline alguns exercícios matinais para fazer ainda na cama alguns anos atrás e embora eu não tivesse certeza que minha mãe continuasse a segui-los fielmente, eu ainda os fazia. They were really useful for that early morning turnaround.

Energized again, I prepared for a day of class. There was still hot water in the shower, which meant that not everyone in the house was ready yet, because in a six-person house, there was hardly any hot water left early in the morning when everyone had obligations. Good for me. The heat shock on the way out was the worst part, I really would take some time to get used to the morbid Forks ice, Seattle was not so bad. But I could adapt to the cold, just as I adapted to the heat of California, the wind of Chicago, among many others.

There wasn't much I could do about how I looked, I hadn't taken a good look at what young people in Forks weared to go to school so I couldn't be too simple or too flashy. Each city had its different style and it was also good to adapt to it. But judging by its size and tradition, I was going to bet on something more basic. My wardrobe was perfectly neat, though I could bet it would not last for long; I knew myself, so it was easy to find one plaid bib that ended up in a skirt. I wore it over a plain white blouse, grabbed a dark cardigan and a pair of dark sneakers that I wore with larger socks. I was not sure whether I owned the sneakers or whether it was some shoe I had stolen from Ezra when he still wore the same size I did.

My hair was much easier to deal with, its cut and color were already all the style he needed. For a long time I used my long, natural brown hair without something specific made for it to stand out, but in the last year I had cut it short just above my shoulders and painted it from the height of my eyes below a bright red which sometimes seemed more pink when it did not receive sunlight. In Forks, apparently everyone would see more in the faded rosy tone. He was smooth with just a slight wavy which meant he did not give me any work to fix it.

I was in the process of adjusting the last detail in the mirror to make sure I was cool when a rhythmic knock sounded on my door. Ezra didn't even expect me to utter anything and he was already entering. He wore black jeans that did not make him look slimmer than normal, a simple dark blue shirt, and he wore the jacket on his arm that I knew would look great on him. I gave him a look of approval just like two thumbs up when he looked at me. He just rolled his eyes, the insensitive.

"We're going downstairs soon, it's almost 8 o'clock. "He paused in the middle of the sentence, as another line of reasoning struck him. "Imagine the scene, we arriving late, Forks would never forget."

"It's a small, not a dead one." I picked up everything that would be used for school supplies and stuffed it into a purple backpack that was well worn but still fit, I pulled it out of my room and down the stairs. As we passed through the door of Nolan, Ezra gave three beats to remind our other brother that he had not yet graduated.

"Yeah, but we'll be the news. Nothing much happens here. You see, earlier today three neighbors came to welcome us, and of course to spy on a little, but who does it nowadays?"

"You're exaggerating!" It wasn't possible that Forks was so desperate for something to get them out of monotony like that. Welcoming the neighbors looked like some movie or old stories, not something that happened in real life.

"Apparently they don't get many new people, especially people who have no connection with the residents. The sheriff's daughter moved here a few days ago from Phoenix and they can only talk about it!" He exclaimed. And the name of the city randomly jumped in my mind.

"Oh, Phoenix! Have we lived there? "I asked, searching through my mind for memories of the city of Arizona, it struck me as strangely familiar.

"No, we went there when we were little, remember? It had nice streets."

"Nah, you're the one with the good memory, not me." I shrugged. So there was no reason for me to remember Phoenix or maybe the streets marked me as a kid, I had a soft spot for deserts.

* * *

There was no one in the kitchen when we arrived. I was surprised, usually Pauline and Reed were always in sight when you were looking for them, it was almost a gift, the ubiquity. But now I could only hear the noise of what I thought to be Nolan getting ready to also enjoy breakfast. Ezra took the lead and went to make the eggs and bacons which was the Kingsley's favorite dish and a few minutes later was putting one in my place from the table, one for him and one for Nolan who was arriving.

"Morning." I wished, my high voice rising against his heavy footsteps and received only an inaudible murmur and a deadly look. Nolan was in a bad mood today, nothing new under the sun. I would not let that ruin my day. Andy came down just as we were already eating, sleepy and he was wearing blue too, he looked even more like Ezra because they both had hair cut longer, highlightining the dark color. It was strange to notice the resemblance and how much I was not alike them.

Pauline and Reed joined us soon after, laughing and he had his arms wrapped around them. They were coming from the front door so that soon piqued my curiosity.

"What was it?"

"The Newtons that live in the front have already come to welcome us, do you believe it? And they said they have a teenage son too. I almos believe I want to live forever in a small town. Such nice people." My lips curved into involuntary laughter. I was not questioning or doubting my mother, but I knew her well enough to know that this would never be the case, nor from my father, who now agreed by waving her comment while sitting on a chair. None of them could sit in one place and soon they would be saying that they would rather live in a hectic capital.

I looked around and all my brothers had similar responses, just different ways to demonstrate. Ezra had the same smile as mine, but hiding in a cup of coffee, Andy openly laughed and Nolan looked even more moody rolling his eyes.

"Lovely, are not they? I guess I've never met people like them, the third just this morning." Reed added, an open smile on his face. It was incredible how simple things could cheer my parents and, because I knew that was the reason for their happiness, inspire them.

My eyes met Ezra's on the other side of the table and I could almost imagine what he was thinking. _Small town._

"So, mother, taking advantage of you in a good mood with all new environment. Are you sure it is worth starting with this new school?" I almost choked on my coffee with Ezra's words, it was not quite what I was expecting. And he still continued, in a dramatic tone. "At this rate, we'd better study at home, would not we? There are a lot of programs and ways to regulate this if you feel a lot of weight in your consciousness."

All eyes on the table turned to Pauline at once, curious for her answer. She raised a blond eyebrow at the audacity of Ezra's request and for a few seconds I suspected she would agree, but Pauline began to laugh.

Yeah, Ezra. Nice try.

"Not even if I wanted to, dear. You know that it's important for you to keep busy, keep interacting with other teenagers." She blinked one of her blue eye at us as if we were all understanding the same sublime message and I decided right there that I was not going to comment any more. I ate in record time and waited for my brothers to do the same. We hugged Pauline and Reed in a little line before we left.

Although we were privileged in cash, Pauline and Ezra wouldn't give a car for each teenage son, it was practically unfeasible, so we usually split a smaller, more economical car between me, Ezra and Nolan, with the prerrogative of atending Andy when he needed to be driven around. But this morning, we - and I mean, me, the loser of the latest bet - would be taking our parents' car even while ours came with a carrier that had some problems.

I don't know why they still accepted that I was driving a vehicle with them inside. I was fully aware that driving was not one of my qualities, not because I did not know the mechanics of driving a car, but because I had no sense of space. I'd get lost anywhere they'd let me down if I did not have some outside guidance to keep me on the lines. I even tried to use it to escape the task of being the driver of the time, but I never could. As soon as I touched the steering wheel, Ezra took the instructions that one of the visitors had left us as a gift and assumed his post of my co-pilot.

Surprisingly, Forks wasn't proving to be a challenge. The streets were wide and objective, there wasn't much to see and to confuse me. I was able to find Andy's elementary school easily because it was only a few blocks from our own home and the high school was even easier taking that as its starting point. A few minutes later and very few curves later and I could already see the small brown brick building right next to the highway, with a "Forks High School" sign directly in front of it. I thanked them immensely for giving us a description, otherwise, I would never think that place was a high school. Several students were already arriving, but it was still easy to find a space between the cars.

"Oh, look! We arrived in record time and I didn't get lost, not even once." I announced. This could only be a good sign, it was an almost unheard of feat for me.

"If you could figure out a way to get lost around here, I'd say you deserve a prize." Ezra replied, shoving the map into his backpack. I childishly showed him the tongue, but he was already getting out of the car. I did the same, pulling my own backpack and placing it on my back, with two straight straps.

"Di, look at this beast!" I turned to see what Ezra had found so interesting and I laughed. It was a big, big truck, something that looked like it could compete in races if it wasn't so old and worn out. It was a horrible burnt orange. If my father had seen it, I would surely say that it was the perfect car in a post-apocalyptic setting.

"Wow! I think Mrs. Hixon had one of those, didn't?" Remembering the hateful woman who lived in the apartment above ours when we lived in Chicago was enough to make us shudder, even Nolan who seemed to completely ignore us as he leaned against our car and make a face of boredom.

"Yes, but hers were redder." Ezra pointed.

"An older Mrs. Hixon then. Who do you think still walks with such a junk?"I could imagine an old janitor or a hopeless teacher.

"Have you two finished judging other people's cars, or are you going to go through each one of the parking lot?" Nolan asked in his sarcastic tone.

We walked then, the three of us, me, Ezra and Nolan towards the office. A few people would cast us curious glances, discreetly opening the space for us to pass, but I wouldn't even pay any attention to their expressions or if they would say something. I was trying to absorb the environment, it was very different from what I was used to. Like all of Forks, it was rustic and tried to be cozy, but it lacked all the elements of a large school as I was accustomed to, but nothing that I couldn't adapt. When I entered the office, the woman behind the counter, red-haired and wearing glasses, looked up.

"May I help you?"

"Hello. Good morning. "I put my most sympathetic smile on my face as I introduced myself. It was almost scripted what I had to say, so I softened it with a little sympathy. "I'm Diana Kingsley, these are Nolan Kingsley and Ezra Kingsley. We are the new students, surely you have received the call from our mother."

Apparently, Ezra was correct in his assumption that nothing happened in this town, for her eyes showed recognition as I spoke our last names. Some neighbor should have already commented on the strange Kingsleys who came to live in the city, for I was sure that my mother had not spoken to a woman when she was taking our plates.

I tried my best not to sketch any reaction to that, but my smile became a bit fake, stretched out on my lips as I held myself so as not to ask any nosy questions.

"Ah yes. The Seattle boys, it's not always that we have new students. "She answered in a warm tone, but there was still curiosity and astonishment as she scanned us behind her glasses. I raised my smile even more when I noticed what she was doing and she had the decency to look away.

She stood up to search through some of our stacked papers for our schedules. Nolan, who was the eldest, was already in his senior year so she explained to him separately all the periods, although I was sure he wasn't even listening and then turned to me and Ezra, who would be a year down and happily sharing the vast majority of classes. Advantages of having a twin.

She finished with a mechanic wish we would enjoy Forks and it was too much for my self control.

"We will!" I shouted behind my back, giving her a lousy wave of my hand, in fake excitment. I couldn't see her face, but imagining how she was the same color as the red hair almost made me want to go back for a peek, but Ezra squeezed my arm tightly.

"Stop. Do you want her to think we're weird?" I rolled my eyes.

"Ah, come on. She was already judging you, didn't you see? It's my hair, I'm sure of it." He didn't retort, so I thought he agreed with me. Ezra had also noticed the astonished stares she was giving us, that they would all give us, he was too smart not to have noticed.

"I'll go to my classes. See you...later." Nolan murmured, taking one last look at us before turning into a corridor.

I sighed. Nolan was at every interaction tinkering with my nerves and I simultaneously hated him and felt bad for hating him, for hating a family member. His temperament was too risky and I had nothing to ask for forgiveness as I had done with Ezra; it was not my fault.

Ezra looked at me and we exchanged the same look of complicity, I knew he was thinking the same line as me and it made me feel better; I had someone who understood.

We arrived at the entrance door of the office, which led to the same courtyard where we entered. He could see several students coming in, talking to their peers, and getting ready for the day. One side of my brain was checking that maybe I hadn't dressed so inadequately so, I looked like a veteran resident for not wearing a heavy coat. We weren't yet in their field of vision so we were still incognito, but not by much, when we crossed the gate we would be entering a new universe. The universe of the high school of Forks; a new adventure.

Ezra searched my gaze and I wasn't late in returning him. He smiled a little, just from the corner of his mouth.

"Ready?" I had nothing to prepare myself for.

Or so I thought.


	3. THE STUDENTS OF FORKS

**hello, guys, here I am with a new chapter! hope you enjoy and please review, okay?** **please review, favorite, follow, it's so nice to know what your readers think of your story, and it's not like it takes too long, anything works! now let's go to the chapter! I hope you like it.**

 **a special shoutout to LazyFirefly for her lovely review, and as promised, i'm bringing you an special chapter, we all have been waiting for this.** ** _XX - Lavs_**

* * *

I didn't quite know how to react when I was being stared. I knew very well that some people felt completely uncomfortable and embarrassed about it, while others loved being the center of these futile attentions. It wasn't like they were expecting me to have a reaction when they stopped whatever they were doing just to stare at me with their curious eyes; I had never seen a look be as transparent as when someone was trying to absorb as much information about you just by appearance. Who would stare at strangers if they were looking for a reaction? No, they didn't give a damn about how I felt.

Maybe, just maybe, they weren't even looking at me. It was only a natural reflection of the teenagers looking who was coming in a new enclosure, to see who was invading their space, but even I couldn't invent such illusions. It was just morbid curiosity. And I didn't exactly blame them, I would be doing the same in their position.

I mentally repeated what I had told Ezra a few minutes earlier. It should be my hair that drew so much attention, it was extremely unusual for different styles to be perceived as normal in small towns, it was a recurring joke when living in capitals. And recognizing these small differences in mentality was only one of the advantages of always moving; it was like being above the mass mentality.

A few minutes through Forks High School, with Ezra faithfully by my side, I understood that I would have to simply accept that my brother was right - nothing new under the sun indeed -. The people of Forks didn't know how to react naturally to something new. I began to think about when and who would break the barrier of the first impression and come to talk to me or to Ezra as civilized people, rather than just keep staring at us. Maybe my temper wouldn't last until the end of the day and I'd have to start a conversation. I was betting on the last option. And the laughter at my side meant that my brother did too.

For such a small school, they certainly had endless corridors. Or so it seemed at that moment. We went all the way to the other end of the building to enter our first class, English, with a teacher named Mister Berty. It wasn't a good start, at least for me, english wasn't a subject that caught my attention or that meant something to me, unless the teacher was fit for his work and made me pay attention. In my experience, it wasn't always that the two things went hand in hand. But I was willing to go in without prejudice, to take a chance, that's what I'd promised myself last night, after all.

"We're the freak show." Ezra commented with a mocking smile as we reached the door of the room, stopping in front of it. Some students passed by us and because we were so close, the looks were even more explicit, but even then they couldn't help it. The Kingsleys brothers were very attractive figures to not be stared, or so they thought. I thought of how Nolan and Andy were, if the same was happening to them and how they were dealing, none of them were too prone to get into fights, but would they? It was my own morbid curiosity being poked.

"You and your unsolicited comments." I returned, but I was smiling too. It was as if we were sharing our own inner joke, laughing at our audience as we introduced ourselves.

I motioned for us to come in at once, and so we did. The room was small and there was nothing special or memorable, white was the main color on the walls, on the counters, and there was nothing that stood out, no inventiveness. Behind the door were a few hooks where people were hanging their coats, Ezra hung his, but I kept my cardigan on. I didn't mind staying with it and I knew that if I put it there, it was more likely that I would forget to get it back. Some students were already seated, still staring at us. And the teacher was too, a small, pale, balding, ordinary man.

Ezra handed our papers to him, it was necessary to take them back to the secretary at the end of the day with the signatures of the teachers and then we sat down, I pointed to the chairs in the middle of the room and he rolled his eyes. Before class began, however, Mr. Berty approached us.

"We've already started a paper on one of the classics, The Great Gatsby due thursday, they had two weeks to deliver, but I'm sure you can keep up." He spoke, he had a calm voice even though he was passing us a completely unfair activity. Maybe my relationship with English wouldn't improve at that school after all. "Something simple, a complete analysis of the work."

I immediately looked at Ezra in panic begging for help and he chuckled, but nodded, not needing me to utter in words what I was wanting him to do. I'd remember on our next anniversary to thank for all the academic activities my brother had done for me, it was another advantage of having a twin.

* * *

Some classes went by in the same monotony, I was still waiting for the moment someone had enough courage to start a conversation and break my boredom. By the end of the third period of boring classes, I was already tired of making fun of Forks with Ezra; and so was he because he ignored me more and more as I tried to get his attention during Biology class. I was even regretting not having insisted on him in the discussion about being home-schooled; hours of my life could have been better spent.

The Trigonometry class was the closest to anything interesting that had happened and yet it was only for the beginning. Mr. Varner had been the only teacher with curiosity - or cruelty - enough to force us to make a presentation before we started the class. I pushed Ezra in front of me so that he would go first, and he didn't disappoint me when he made a quick speech with beautiful words, presenting the basics of himself. Ezra Kingsley, 17, an artist in his spare time and a lover of all types of knowledges. I was only interested in this because it meant spending precious minutes of a subject I hated, so when it was my turn, Mr. Varner had to stop me and force me out of the front of the room before I told all the american sights that I've already visited in details.

It was only at the end of the Trigonometry class that something caught my eye. Someone knocked over a pencil next to me and the noise took me out of the reveries I shouldn't be having while Mr. Varner explained the Law of Sines. A girl sitting next to me looked for what she had dropped, so I stretched out, picked up the pencil and put it on her desk. I could have stopped there and go back to nothing, but I needed some interaction.

"Hello, I'm Diana Kingsley." I whispered, smiling politely at her. The girl seemed a little surprised that I was talking to her, but also slightly flattered. The girl had long blond hair that was really light, not quite natural, with green eyes and she was dressed very neatly by Forks standards. Her big stone earrings glistened as she turned to speak to me.

"I know. Everybody knows. I'm Lauren Mallory." She answered quickly, giving one quick glance at the border and at Mr. Varner, checking if he was still paying attention in giving his lecture. Apparently, Lauren was not too interested either because I could see she was texting on her cell phone.

"I'm bored. How can he make fifty minutes look like fifty hours?" I commented, still whispering. I would hate to be caught by that teacher, I knew quite well the pattern of rigidity and that he couldn't wait to use a student as an example for the whole class.

"A taste of Mr. Varner for you." She laughed mockingly. "A pain on my ass."

I couldn't agree more. And I had just been in his presence for - I checked the time on my cell phone - exactly half an hour. In that year Trigonometry would surpass any other tedious subject.

"Just for curiosity. Is he rigid with assignments?" I asked, sidelong, watching as the equation became increasingly gigantic and I became increasingly disinterested.

"Very much. It just seems like there's nothing else to do." She snorted, glancing quickly at something on her cell phone.

We talked a few random nonsense for the rest of the class, between breaks so that Mr. Varner would not catch us, nor any colleague on the side complained enough to get his attention. I finished class without even knowing if he had required any activity, but I thought I would find out at home with Ezra. At the end of class, I thought she would not even say goodbye to me, but when Ezra came to stand beside me, she quickly asked if we'd like to sit down with her and her friends in the cafeteria. I was suspicious of the motivation behind this request, but I followed it anyway, I had no better option.

* * *

After we took some stuff for lunch, Lauren took us to a table in the center of the cafeteria, where a small group of teenagers were already sitting, talking animatedly to each other, but curiously they looked at another table, all of them looking in the same direction, at a distance, there were nothing in its appearances to be analyzed. They were exactly as I imagined that Forks teens would look, I even had the impression that some of them were in some class of mine earlier, I just didn't care to remember what it was.

"Guys, these are Ezra and Diana Kingsley." She announced when we arrived, loud enough for everyone at the corner of the table to hear through the usual noise of a cafeteria. I didn't enjoy being presented last, I was the one who started the talking, but I didn't comment. She had a open and conceited smile on the lips, she seemed content to be the one to introduce us to the group, to initiate the novices to those people and if it worked, that is, if we got along well with the majority, she would have the power to brag about this in the future.

"These are Mike, Angela, Jessica, Tyler and Eric." She pointed quickly at each as she announced their names, as if it were not something we needed to worry about.

They smiled sympathetically, some even slightly too excited, and they accepted us at their table. And smiling back because there was no reason not to, I sat at the end of the table, Ezra beside me and Lauren a little away, sitting next to the taller boy but still keeping her green eyes sharp on us. I still hadn't been able to correctly interpret what she was thinking of dragging us under her wing, but again, I didn't comment, yet. To the surprise of no one, we turned to the subject of the inquisitions. The boy closest to me, seated on the tip, was the first to turn almost completely toward me, he was blond, his hair as light as Lauren's, light blue eyes, but his features were too childish to be attractive, at least in my judgment.

"I don't know if they have, but, uh ..." He stopped, deciding what to say as he ran his hand through his hair subconsciously. "Welcome, welcome to Forks."

Strangely that wasn't what I expected to hear when I wanted to talk to someone earlier. I almost expected him to take a tourist brochure out of town, but he did not, so I just nodded, smiling a little embarrassed _by him_ , at the situation.

"Some tried, I guess. But they could only stare at us." I commented.

"Where are you from?" Asked the girl sitting right in front of me. She was a little short, especially since her friend on the side was the tallest in the group, with bulky curly hair and wide blue eyes; though no one would accuse them of being expressive as mine were. She didn't seem harsh on purpose, just curious.

I looked at Ezra at my side, wondering without words whether he would like to take the reins of such a conversation, or would leave it to me. He just shrugged, probably mind still focused on the equation we left behind. A few sentences came in my head and I bit my sandwich before answering.

"It's always the same questions 'where are you from?'" I said solemnly, but on the verge of a burst of laughter that my new colleagues probably wouldn't find funny either. Ezra joined me.

"'Why did you move?'" We were both on the verge now.

"'Why Forks?' The answers are: Seattle. Our parents like to move often. Forks is a cute name and we were in the state. Nothing special." I ended up biting my sandwich again. Our colleagues were a bit hesitant with the slight provocations, but I smiled again.

"I was just joking," I said, leaning my elbows on the table for support. It made them relax a little.

"Well, thank you for inviting us, Lauren. It was a pleasure meeting you all." Always looking out for me, Ezra assumed his role of interventor. He had a tone of voice that made the girls replicate the same expression of Lauren and worked with the other two, Angela and Jessica, who devoted all their attention to him. I nodded faithfully, making his words mine.

"Relax. Well, we kind of needed a replacement. You only add more than the other." She retorted, acidity in her voice. My curiosity was only fueled because it wasn't directed at us, but at a third that wasn't present in our conversation.

I opened my mouth to question, but the girl Jessica left so quickly of an apparent stupor that her curls swayed as she turned to Lauren, she was just waiting for a cue to vocalize her thoughts, I guessed.

"I still don't know what he wants with her. She simply abandoned us. With some biology bullshit." Her gaze shifted to something beyond me and they all accompanied almost as if they had been programmed. I struggled for a few thousandths of a second with my curiosity, trying to justify it would be too audacious for me to turn 180 degrees just to satiate it, but eventually I lost myself and turned around, looking for what they were talking about.

A few tables away, still in the small, cramped dining room we were in, two teenagers sat alone on a table. They were too distant for me to keep details of their features, but they were a girl and a boy. He was absurdly handsome in the distance, had reddish hair, was pale and well dressed, from what I knew about male style and could judge, she was equally pale and had long dark hair. They chatted non-stop, but beyond that nothing was out of the blue. A completely ordinary scene. I didn't understand their scandalous context or I had too many expectations.

"He seems to be fighting with her. If he keeps doing this, I'll go there intervene." Beside me, Mike spoke, but my brain didn't even register his petty attitude, because all my attention was focused on other people. Without meaning to, I ended up looking around the cafeteria still immersed in my thoughts, until my eyes fixed on other figures sitting on the other side of the cafeteria.

They were sitting so gracefully in the uncomfortable plastic chairs that I straightened my own spine by instinct. They were four, a perfect symmetry. Curiously, they had similarities, their pale skings, the way they hold themselves and also their gold and unique eyes. They were two boys and two girls. Their features were much clearer because of the proximity, but I think even if they weren't I could attest that the four of them were unfairly beautiful. One of the boys was big in every way, tall, brown-haired, but with a youthful face that flattered him much more than the common Mike, and beside him was a blonde girl, equally perfect. She was what my parents categorized as beauty so pure that it became unbelievable and therefore indescribable.

The other two, for some reason, were more captivating. The girl was small, proportionate and resembled a cartoon fairy, her fair complexion was a contrast to her short, stylish, peaked hair, she was elegant without even trying. The last boy was a rhapsody by himself, and it was in him that my gaze lingered, I couldn't explain why. He was in profile, his pale, angular face perfectly aligned with his honey-colored hair that ran to the nape of the neck and a perfect physique, not as stocky as his table mate, not as skinny as Ezra was. Maybe he would take the blond girl's place as the indescribable perfection.

The small girl was the only one who sketched any reaction, she turned her body in our exact direction, her gold eyes stuck in mine, confused, before they fell to my left. She opened a bright smile, a knowing smile, but it hadn't been for me. It was for the one right next to me who had also followed the line of my eyes and was staring at the dazzling teenagers, Ezra. I didn't know whether I should be flattered or disturbed by this quick interaction; after all, she caught us staring when it was obviously supposed to be the other way around.

It was not long before I decided that I had stared at them too much after all my ramblings earlier, it would be an hell of irony to continue this behavior. As I averted my gaze, I bumped my shoulder with Ezra's so he would do the same. I looked confused at them who were still discussing the same topic, each with an antagonistic reaction, Jessica noticed that I was not aware of the subject and immediately tried to jump into the explanation.

"He's talking about Bella Swan. She used to sit with us, but I guess we're not as cool as Edward Cullen." Now her voice reflected her harshness. I was not an expert on high school female drama, I could barely solve my own problems, but I could've sworn Jessica was feeling rejected by one or by both.

"I told you that this was going to happen." Lauren added, a sarcastic smile on her lips adding venom. I tried as hard as I could to keep up with the conversation, going from one to the other as they let the words go, but my mind continually projected those figures, especially the blonde guy.

"She's just talking to him, guys. It's no big deal." Angela defended for the first time, probably the group's peacemaker.

I should've missed some of the conversation or it was just stuff from the past when I wasn't even in Forks because there was no sense in them arguing about Bella Swan. I tried searching for other subjects in a million randomities, but the bell rang and we all stood up, not discussing Bella this time.

I bid farewell to Ezra because we would have a separate class, I, History, he. some subject only he could choose, and then we would again join in the Arts. Lauren was my company again, so she guided me through the corridors to the right classroom. We sat together, but this time intentionally. The teacher delayed a little by correcting some previous exercises, so I took that time as a cue to clarify some things with Lauren.

"Let's make one thing clear. I don't care about you bitching over the girl, girl on girl hate it's not my style, so if you wanna bitch over Bella be my guest to do it to someone else. I don't really care." I let it all at once, low enough to not invite anyone who shouldn't be listening. My gaze locked on hers so that no information was ambiguous, I was being as clear as I could be. Lauren looked at me a little fearfully, I had surprised her with all my candor; it was a common effect I had on people.

"I didn't invite you here just to talk about the Swan girl. I don't even like her." She answered.

"Don't worry, I don't think that. I know exaclty why you invited me. You wanted to ogle my brother, I just couldn't figure which one before. Al though, if I had to take a guess..." She widened her eyes again, they were even paler when the light struck, but when she saw my smile, she returned it.

"I like you."

I couldn't be openly proud of my ability to read people, but after so much time dealing with new people you end up learning to recognize their patterns, what they let out, and even what they try to hide fastly. Lauren was a particularly vain person, bordering on the frivolous, with a need for attention that bordered on cliché, but I knew I got along with vain people. Their usual need to feed their own egos did not bother or clash with mine own, even if it was their intention, and I always found them comical and interesting in their own way. I enjoyed having interesting people around me, especially when they were so disposable. It was a depressing thought I didn't want to have, but it wasn't exactly my fault.

I always had little patience with people, it was necessary to surround myself with those that would take me out of boredom. My last friends were like that too, actually I could point out several similarities between Lauren and Gwen, both blond and vivacious, but I didn't want to, and shouldn't be thinking about it now. We had reached a level of sympathy that was only achieved through the sincerity of motives. I didn't care that she'd used me to get close to my brother, it wouldn't be the first nor the last, I'd also used her to break my boredom and get a company. We were even.

We spent the rest of the class as we had passed Trigonometry class, talking in low tone without paying any attention to the class. I probed her about the other students, taking her time to get where I really wanted to go, but finally she told me about those boys in the cafeteria and why it was so weird that Bella Swan and Edward Cullen were talking. She told me that they were adopted by the town doctor, all their names, which Emmett and Rosalie were dating even if they lived together. All this with no compliment.

"They act like they're superiors." She concluded, the same embedded envy that Jessica had and I began to think all the school had to the Cullens. I frowned, a wave of disgust striking me as I tried to understand the meaning of her words. Perhaps that's what the Cullens had to offer, they were aware of their beauties, arrogantly pushing away all mortals for not being as incredible as they are; all this I had seen before. It didn't explain, however, why the girl, Alice, had smiled at us. She definitely didn't seem blinded by her own arrogance, at least to me.

I let out a sigh as my only answer when I stood up, I would leave my judgments to be made later, and based only on what I observed, it was a moral attitude that I demanded of myself. And if they did prove that, who cared, in six months I would be leaving again.

Lauren said goodbye to me with an invitation to stop by her house, but I had to decline, I still didn't feel like exploring other houses before spending at least one day of the day locked in mine. There would be other opportunities to explore Forks too, so I would reciprocate the invitation, to hang out with someone who lived all my life in the vicinity, rather than looking for some interesting place myself. On the way out, some other people came to talk to me, their guts finally coming up probably after they saw me sitting with Lauren and her friends, but they were banal affairs and when they left, I barely remembered their names. I waited for Ezra to come by and meet me again in the last class of the day.

Arts was another subject that didn't call my attention at all, at that point I was already thinking that this would be the norm and giving up the idea of some class in Forks being really interesting. I didn't have to ask to know that my next twin was feeling the exact opposite. Unlike Ezra and my parents, I had no artistic gift, everything found its end in my hands and my creativity was as scarce as the techniques I knew. When I was younger I occasionally participated in some theater plays, but I doubted Forks had a very heterogeneous artistic community.

And the class would have passed completely normally, however, in the middle the teacher decided to innovate and move with a group activity. I barely had time to quietly complain about this new decision and he was already circulating the room dividing the students. He was kind enough to let Ezra and I stay together for being newbies and brothers, but our group would be complete by Edward and Alice Cullen, who were from the same year and also had this subject. I made no move to join them in the corner of the room, but Ezra impatiently forced me.

My brother took the initiative for the first time in the day and introduced us vaguely and Edward responded with theirs with an incredible politeness and the girl Alice just smiled sympathetically but not as bright as earlier. We sat facing each other.

Ezra picked up some materials and noticed that they were preparing to help him, so I interrupted.

"Ah, we should just let him do the work. That's kinda his thing. I guarantee we'll have an A." I said with a smile. Normally, Ezra did my activities in a more indirect way, which didn't hurt the pride he thought I had or his own, unless in arts. When it came to ensuring a good job on a subject like this, we both agreed that my interference would only bring harm; anyone else in our group just did the same thing I did.

"No, we appreaciate. But we like to help." Edward replied, as polished as before.

"That's a first." Ezra commented with a smirk, but I sent him a disinterested look at his jokes.

"Models, you have any idea?" It was Alice's turn to break the silence, her musical voice directed at my brother. I looked at her suspiciously, but neither of them paid much attention.

"I was thinking about an rudimentar model of the statue of liberty, they have clay so I think I can get it right." Ezra answered and they lost my attention, they got wrapped up in their own bubble discussing the details of whatever Ezra had projected into his head. He pointed to the materials he collected, explaining to Alice how he wanted to work. Edward was quiet too, despite his earlier speech that he would be involved.

"So, you're the Cullens?" I asked after a few minutes.

"Do you know about us?" He seemed more surprised by my audacious question than curious as to why or how I knew him.

"Yeah, I asked some people about you."

"May I ask why?"

"You are a big family. They don't have big families around anymore. Are you twins? I heard some of you are." I purposely disengaged his insinuations, there would be no reason for him to seek and nothing that I would embarrass. It was pure curiosity, as he could attest.

"No, that'll be our other brothers, Jasper and Rosalie. We're all adopted." I nodded, just because there was nothing more to add. We were both excluded from our own group, for Ezra and Alice were still lively involved in building the model. Lauren had already told me the names of all the Cullens so he had not offered me any information I didn't already have. Against my will, I remained silent for the rest of the class and the rest of the day.

* * *

 **Aha, finally the Cullens! A good impression, or not? Diana really shouldn't be influenced by the opinions of others, but who knows knowing Edward and Alice didn't help, eh? This chapter was absurdly long, forgiveness, the next ones will be shorter. Size is only justified by the fact that I have to fit that last scene, I promised I would have more of the Cullens in that chapter. And a little change in the canon, let's consider that the day that Edward sits with Bella and the day she faints because of the blood are different days, okay?**

 **Yes, I think we'll see Lauren being a company and friend of Diana, who would've thought? Don't worry, she's not going to be a nice person all sudden, but my job in life is to deconstruct the stereotypes and, well, Lauren was never anything but the person who's a bitch to Bella, let's give her a chance.**

 **And I hope you enjoyed it, writing dialogue is always hard for me, but I hope it has been satisfactory, until the next and don't fail to comment 3**


End file.
